


Walking In The Rain

by Soul4Sale



Series: Kirkwall University [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill liked to walk in the rain without an umbrella. Varric was worried her tiny body would be carried away like a bundle of twigs in a flood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In The Rain

The soft _pitter-pat_ of rain falling gently from the sky provided a beat to her steps as the young woman made her way out of her art class’ building. Hugging her leather satchel close to her chest, her face turned up to catch the soft drops, she began to walk, her eyes closed as she traced her route in her mind. Of course, this meant that she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going, and she very nearly toppled over a (rather short, by her quick reasoning) man, falling on her face and scrambling back onto her feet behind him.

“Daisy, you really need to watch where you’re going.” Oh! She knew that voice!

“I’m sorry, Varric,” She started, and soon the flood of words didn’t stop, “The rain reminds me so much of home, how it still provokes stillness even here in the city. I got caught up in it, I’m really--”

She stopped when he held up a hand, and she noted he was pulling something out of his backpack. Handing her a thin green-and-clear plastic pack, he smiled, and she simply tilted her head.

“What’s this?”

“It’s an umbrella. You could catch your death of cold out here, it’s not really a spring shower.” She smiled sweetly at him and he felt a heavy thud in his chest. “I saw it at the campus store and it made me think of you. Open it up.” 

Doing as she was told, the lithe woman popped open the umbrella and marveled at the print for a moment; it looked like a reaching branch or two with leaves coming off of it, like the forests she often spoke of. Her jaw dropped a little as he explained himself.

“It’s supposed to show through like a tree, in your shadow. I thought you mind like it.”

With an overjoyed squeal, she leaped and bent to hug him, unknowingly pressing her breasts into his face.

“Oh, Varric, I love it! Thank you!” At least, now, they weren’t getting wet.

“I’m glad, Daisy.” Another thump, and he had to pull away. “Where are you heading?”

“I was going to go back to my dorm to get some hot tea. What about you?”

“Off to class. Business Management.” He replied as she stepped back and considered him.

“I could walk with you?” When she fell in step beside him, it was hard to ignore her or tell her ‘no’, so the pair walked beneath her pretty new umbrella until they reached his class. He couldn’t help but find the humming she did to the tune of the raindrops endearing, and his thoughts were preoccupied all afternoon.


End file.
